P O M P E I I
by ARPK
Summary: 'Why did I live' I asked this to myself everyday. 'I should have died. I wish I did.' I repeat this every morning. 'I hate this so much.' - Pompeii watched her city die within the ash. Can she pick herself back up again to become Modern Naples? OCxBavaria
1. Being Dyed in Ash

Yeah. This is kinda out there. I haven't seen one fanfiction about a Pompeii character. So yup. I went to Pompeii this summer and it was raining, and I was miserable. But it was still amazing. And super sad. So yeah. And Pompeii is Romano's and Italy's younger sister. I know, I think that a lot of this doesn't make sense, because of the time, (cause when Romano and Italy take her to Pompeii, their like fithteen. I'm following the manga, not the anime) but hey man, just go with it okay? And Pompeii is a rather happy yet kind of depressed kid. Yeah. Hard to understand... And Bavaria is a real character bro. He looks like Germany with green eyes and messier hair. Yaahoo! Okay. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything, yadadado.

* * *

P O M P E I I

I always knew I was special compared to the other little girls around here. I would watch them grow up, get married, go live their own separate lives. But why did I never get older? Was this some sort of curse that I was stuck with? I hated it so much. I didn't want to be a young girl forever.

I was here sense the beginning of this city. My two older brothers, Lovino, and Feliciano had told me this was my new home. I asked where they were going to be. They looked at each other and shrugged. I don't remember anything but that. I don't remember anything outside this city.

I then bit my lip, then nodded. They kissed my cheek, and both left me. I had my own house, which was nice. It never accrued to be that I had an unlimited supply of money. When you are thirteen years old, that doesn't matter to you.

I never realized how fortunate I was to live in my own house. People would ask me, where my parents were, and I would answer 'I don't know.' They would always laugh nervously then leave. I didn't understand why.

Sometimes, I would let a young local gardener stay in my home. He didn't have one, so he was always welcome in my house. This made me happier. That means I wasn't so alone. When I first met him, he was as old as me.

Feliciano and Lovino sometimes came to visit me. They weren't that much older then I was, and it was nice to see a familiar face. Every time, I would ask them; 'Why does everyone get old? Why don't I?'. They would give me silly answers saying I was 'magically'. I once got so angry at them for not telling me what was going on, I tried to punch Lovino. Before I could hit him, Feliciano caught my hand before I even came close.

I would beg them to let me come with them, just for a little bit. A day visit wasn't enough from either one them. I wanted to go out, see what else the world has to offer. They would tell me no, every time. They said it was too early.

Every couple of years or so, Lovino or Feliciano would come and visit me. They would bring me gifts. Sometimes Lovino gave me a basket of fresh tomatoes from the Spanish lands, or Feliciano would bring me a painting he did. I got to spend time with each of my brothers. It was nice.

'How long have I been alive for?' I would ask them. They never told me the truth. 'Your thirteen years old'. I was older then that. I may appear as a young girl, but I saw much too many people come and go. I wasn't natural. I wasn't right.

Besides all these questions that went through my head everyday, I really did enjoy life. I would help the Gardener with his flowers from time to time, or go do pottery with the artist.

I knew, if for some reason, I had to live this life, and be here in the beautiful city everyday, then I might as well live the life I had.

I made sure to paint every scene I could, such as the people working in town, or, the rolling grassy hills. I had it painted it all. I tried to paint like Feliciano did, but I wasn't as good as him. I would never be as good as his.

I never really had any friends either. I decided that I should stop after watching them all grow up and die. It was just too painful. I had the Gardener, and that was enough for me. I remember when he was twenty, he tried to ask me why I never aged. He told me once he wanted us to get wed, but I was now too young. I accepted this fate. But still I had no answer for him. And I never will. I still wish I could have married him, maybe, this cruel fate could be broken. I could be normal. Grow up, have a family, then die. Dieing would be nice. I still wonder if he still loves me like he told me that day.

Depending on what time I'm living in, it seems people either hate me or love me. Not my problem. I was once accused of being a user of dark magic, but they had no evidence. I roll my eyes at those fools. Can't they learn to mind their own business?

But for the most part of this cruel life I had, I tried to remain happy. I figured besides my brothers and I, that we were the only ones they were cursed like this, until I met another boy.

He was wearing weird clothes when he came in the city. People shot him dirty glares. He looked… wealthy. He had messy blond hair, and green emerald eyes. He looked a bit older then me. Maybe seventeen?

In a way, everyone was scared of him. Normally, people like such were not welcome into town.

Finally, I knew I had to do something.

"Excuse me?" I called out to him, walking his way. He looked at me in a funny way.

"Are you Pompeii?" He asked me. I gave him a strange look.

"We're in Pompeii. This town is Pompeii." I said in a confused tone. He also looked at me confused.

The both of us stood in the center of road.

"Can we talk this out somewhere else? I feel like… We are in the way." I nodded, not sure where this was going. We walked until we were in the grass lands, neither of us saying a word. From what I could tell, he had a weird accent.

"Who are you?" I asked him turning around. He looked surprised, but then stuck out his hand.

"My name is Bavaria. I am the younger brother of the great and power Prussia and Germany." I must have looked confuse, because the look on his face said otherwise.

"Are you the sister of the Italian brothers?"

"I have brothers…?" I asked confused still.

"Well, you must be the keeper of Pompeii. Now I'm here to give you a warn—"

"Shut up for a second! What's going on? Are you coming to attract us?" I asked taking a step back.

"No, no, no! You do not understand—"

"I think I do! Leave! Your scaring me!" I said clenching up my fists.

"I'm like you though!" He shouted. I could feel the fear coursing through my vain.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" I asked, my voice shaky. Why was this boy scaring me so much? I wanted to run far away, yet at the same time, fight this boy.

"You've been here sense you can remember, right?" My eyes opened in surprise.

"Your timeless. Everyone around dies, yet your still alive."

I was silent. How did he know?

"I'm like you. But I traveled here to warn you—"

"Please leave." I said quietly. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I asked you to GO!" I shouted angrily. He looked almost embarrassed. He then shook his head sadly and walked away, towards the exit of the city.

"Don't be surprised if this city is crushed." He shouted at me. I shot him a angry expression.

With that, he left. I didn't know what he meant. But I knew, it kept me up for nights.

What was scarier was the earthquake we had suffered that February morning. Only days before the boy had come.

Buildings, pillars, arches, came crumbling down. It was a big one at that, making a lot of the place fall down into pieces. It couldn't be repaired. There was too much damage.

I stayed in my house all week, not daring to go out. I was horrified. Could that boy golden hair tell the truth?

And so, more months went by. People started to fled to the other cities, thinking this place was too dangerous to stay in. I didn't want to leave, nor would I.

The gardener decided to move in with me. He was now in his early thirties, and he had taught me many things. We spent a lot of time together, planting, and working in the dirt. He told me that my hazel eyes were just like buttercups, and my light brown cream hair was like a brown aster. I laughed when he told me these things. He had become my best friends. Out of my entire life, this man was the closet person I had become connected with.

It was a fine summer day in the city. Tonight, we were celebrating our gods, Venus and Jupiter. Everyone had been prepping for this day for the last three weeks. The city smelled wonderful, like fresh flowers. The Gardener and I had worked hard, making the city look gorgeous with our flowers. We worked day after day making sure it was perfect. We had a wonderful time doing it too.

"Rosetta! Are you coming?" Asked the Gardener. I smile, nodding. I grabbed his hand excitedly.

"You look older…" He said facing me. My hair was a bit longer now, and I was a bit taller. I suddenly got excited. What if I could be old enough to marry him!

"That's strange. I haven't grown in years. How old do you think I look now?" I asked eagerly.

"Fifteen I think." I giggled. I always wanted to be older. I was surprised, but I happy. As we walked, lanterns filled the sky, and people were dancing. I excitedly ran over to the sweets table.

"Do you think—" I asked turning to him, my hands in his.

"Will you?" He asked placing his face closer to mine. I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Yes! Oh yes!" I said planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled happily.

"After this celebration we should go see the priest." He said, his hand still in mine. I was so happy I thought I was going to cry. We walked around looking at the city.

"Aren't your brothers coming by to visit you?" He asked standing next to me.

"Yes! I cannot wait! It's going to be a lot of fun!" I wore my finest white dress. It was breezy, and perfect for the warm weather. It seemed like the place had been hotter then normal, but that's okay. I liked it. The Gardener had made me a ring of pink, red, and white roses that rested on my head.

Tonight was absolutely perfect. Dancing, laughing, cheering. I know, I've been to more then a hundred of these, but this year had to be the best by far. As I walked, I saw a small dog. I pet him, as he licked my legs. Giggling, I picked the small dog up. Soon it squirmed in my arms. I placed it down as it ran along. I couldn't believe it. Maybe, I would age, and die happily. But there was still this part in me punching at my gut, telling me that I was going to stay this way for a while.

As I was walking with the Gardener, I saw too lovely faces.

Soon, my two brothers arrived.

"Feliciano! Lovi!" I shouted jumping into their arms. It had been a couple of years sense I've seen them. They were much older looking now. Lovino actually looked happy for once, and Feliciano grabbed me into his arms.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I said, my arms around their necks.

"We've missed you too Rosetta! You look absolutely fabulous! And older! Wow!" Said Feliciano. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I guess I sorta missed you." Lovino said shrugging.

"Come on! I want you to meet my new—" I was cut mid sentence as the earth started to shake unaccountably.

"AH!" I screamed, as I fell to the ground. Just a short ways from me was the Gardener.

"What the sh—" Lovino shouted, when we all saw it—red liquid pouring from the mountain miles away. The entire volcano erupted. I could see the ash start to spread towards the city. I glanced around.. I looked at Feliciano and Lovino, who remained frozen. Like a misty dark cloud, the ash start to slowly move in. I didn't know what was going on. All I could see was the dark cloud as it started to hover over. It was like time had stopped.

The city was completely silent. Most people laid on the ground because of the violent shaking. The air had a smoky glaze to it. I soon heard a scream of fear from a lady standing by me. People then start to run in a chaotic way, trying to go to their home.

"Let's go!" Screamed Lovino grabbing Feliciano and my hand. I looked back at the Gardener who laid on the ground. He looked like he was in pain. He must have fallen down roughly when the earthquake happened. He was already coughing. He looked at me with his pale blue eyes. With a weak smile, me mouthed out 'go'. Tears splashed down my face. I had no time to think, nor to act.

"Wait! My friend! He's hurt!" I screamed trying to tear from them. I wanted to go back. He wasn't going to live if I didn't go back and save him.

"Please let me go back! Please! I love him!" I screamed at them, starting to sob.

"ROSETTA! Let's go!" Shouted Lovino. I shook my head. I could see the ash starting to fall like rain from the sky. Everyone started to cough. Other people were just now starting to run, but were falling down.

Feliciano collapsed on towards the ground. Lovino and I started to help him up again. We kept running. We were now past the gates. I started to cough and gag, covering my mouth. I could barely breath anymore.

I had never run so fast in my life. Tears still streamed down my. I was out of breath. I could feel the breeze passing by me in the wind. I didn't turn back once. All I could think about was the Gardener. Maybe someone had gone back and saved him! No. We were the only who could escape in time.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask between breaths and sobs.

"We came here on boat. We will head towards a place to keep you safe." Lovino said, coming to the bay. I had felt like I had never been outside this land before. It was all so new.

My cheeks have never been this wet before. They were drench in wet tears. The ash poured down from the sky. We had pretty much escape it. Only some ash blew our way. I was having a hard time breathing. I felt like the cloud was following us. No matter how far away we ran, it was still right behind us. I was having a hard time breathing in and out.

"Up you go!" Said Feliciano, holding me around his shoulder, boarding onto the ship. It was a large fancy ship. Ones you would read about in books. I didn't even realize we were here. We had been running for so long. I was out of breath.

Soon, it started to move. I didn't know what was happening. I kept my eyes shut. I was now in Feliciano's arms, as he held me bridal style. I couldn't stop sobbing into his shoulder.

"So much for our family time." Came a female voice. I opened my swollen eyes to see a girl with curly brown hair. She had a flower in her hair She gave me a sad look.

"It's okay darling. Your safe with us Pompeii."

. . .

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I know people don't like OCs very much, but yeah ; A ; I know a lot of people don't know much about Pompeii history but theres gonna be some references. First off, you know the dog? Well look up Pompeii dog if you don't know what that is. Yeah. not okay. And sad. Okay. Hope you read next time! And also, Roesetta, aka Pompeii doesn't under the whole country thing, if you didn't get that.

AND ALSO (I know, sorrryyy) the Italian brothers are all grown up, but HAVE NOT YET met Germany, Japan, ect. This is before World War I...

Yaaay! xoxox

ARPK


	2. Pretending to be Someone New

YAAAY. Quick update! Cool! Okay. I know. The timing of it is really off. Cause like Pompeii was destoryed waaay before HRE. So just... be awesome about it ;) Don't own anything! Also, I decided to put lyrics before each chapter that I think fits! YAAY

ARPK

* * *

** ρ σ м ρ є ι ι**

* * *

_Though this color already faded, I want to convey to you _  
_Even if it holds no meaning at all _  
_If you say "dawn won't come", I'll pretend I can't hear _  
_I wonder if, I'll be able to laugh someday_

_-Celluloid_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Pretending to be Someone New_

I awoke in a swaying motion. I opened my heavy eyes to find myself to be looking at Feliciano. He was still fast asleep. I sighed. I had spent four days on this boat. I've never been around so many people that seem to love me, yet why did I feel so lonely?

I spent first two days by myself crying. I thought I would spend the rest of my life sobbing, until Lovino came and talked to me.

"I know this is very terrible, but you need to brace yourself for the new world you about to enter. You need to be strong. It's time to start a new chapter of your life." He said. I nodded slowly as he wiped my tears away.

Once I had cleaned myself up, and washed my red face off, I managed to go and introduce myself to the people on the ship. Besides my fine white dress, I had no other clothes. And honestly, it smelled like ash, which is the last thing I needed to be reminded of.

Feliciano had given me a pair of pair of pants and a shirt. It was weird being in pants.

And so, I went out and introduce myself. There were many strange faces on the ship. There was a tall looking man was black hair and glasses, a girl with wavy brown hair, and a tan looking man with dark brown hair.

"This is my little sister Pompeii!" Said Feliciano, shoving me forward. Why did he just call me Pompeii? I decided not to ask, although every time I heard the name I felt a piece of me inside had been crushed.

"Pompeii, this is Austria, Hungary, and Spain." They smiled at me politely while I stood there motionless.

Today was pretty much a blur. I helped Hungary with the cooking, and that's about all that I remember. Lovino told me to go to sleep. I laid in Lovino and Feliciano's bed by myself. I laid silently until I heard a small talk outside my door. They were starting to get noisy. It was too hard to ignored.

I silently walked over and put my ear near the door.

"Pompeii was the only to make it out alive?" I could hear my brother whisper.

"Yes, some of her people actually survived. But, other kingdoms such as Herculaneum, Oplontis, Stabiae, did not survive." Said the hush voice of what sounds to be Austria. Some people made it out alive? How? Did maybe-

"All of them, died?" Asked Feliciano sadly.

"Yes. Did you know them?" Asked Austria.

"We never got to know really of them except for Pompeii. They weren't by blood any of our siblings." Why do they keep calling me that?

"Does she know about… you know…?" Asked the Spanish voice of Spain.

"Not that we know of." Said Lovino.

"How could she not have known? You never told her? Are you serious? Don't you think it's weird that she never noticed that she hasn't aged? Huh? That was completely cruel of you not too!" Shouted Hungary. I could hear her slam her hands on the table.

"Shh! The poor girl is sleeping! Do you how hard it is to see your city be crushed?" Asked Spain. I gripped tightly onto the night gown Hungary had lent me. I could hear a sigh from Austria.

"You guys, this is not what were are discussing. Italy and Romano can tell her on their own free time. But here's the main question. Where is she going?"

The room was silent for the moment. I was still wondering who Italy and Romano were.

"I can barely handle Rom—I mean, I don't think the boss would be happy if I took another in." Spain said nervously.

"Austria-Hungary is preparing for battle right now. We can't put her in the middle of this."

"Then where is she going?" Said Feliciano. The room, once again was silent. Was I really causing this much stress? I started to feel guilty in the pit of my stomach.

"I—" Hungary paused, in a rather thoughtful way. "I think I might… know someone who could take her in." She said quietly. The room was silent when she finally squeaked the name.

"Prussia?"

The entire room broke out into chaos.

"There is absolutely now way you can leave that poor girl in the hands of that sick freak!" Yelled Austria.

"The creepy guy with the red eyes? He's suck a freaking weirdo!" Said Lovino concerned.

"He's such a perv too!"

"All he ever does is say how awesome he is!"

"He's not even awesome!"

"He's a stuck up bast—"

"Just for a little bit you guys. And once you get past this jerkiness, he's a really nice guy!" Said Hungary.

"Mr. Prussia doesn't seem too bad." Said Feliciano slowly.

"I guess he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him." Said Spain.

"I don't think… We have any other choice. That is, if Prussia takes her." Hungary said. The room went silent.

"Then it's decided. We should be there by tomorrow morning." Said Spain.

I felt my heart stop beating. How could my brothers leave me with some crazy man? This sounded terrible. I heard foot steps coming my way, so I silently jumped back into the bed.

"Shh, she's sleeping!" Whispered Feliciano and Lovino. It was pitch dark when the closed the door. I opened my eyes just a little to see what they were doing.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Asked Lovino taking his shirt off.

"I'm sure. She'll heal over time. Just like I did."

"Don'ta be a drama llama Feli."

Soon, they came into bed, laying on each side of me. I shut my eyes tightly and pretend to be sleeping.

"I love how she looks just like us." Said Feliciano in a hushed voice. Lovino shrugged.

"She has my eyes." Said Lovino looking at me. My eyes were closed, but I could feel their eyes looking at me.

"No she doesn't! She has mine!" Whispered back Feliciano

"How the heck would we know? You always have your god damn eyes shut anyways!"

"Shuuuutttt uppp!" Whined Feliciano. I wanted to tell them I had hazel eyes, meaning they were both green and brown, but I kept my mouth shut. I had to rest myself for tomorrow.

ρ σ м ρ є ι ι

I woke up the next morning, in a daze. I rolled around to see Feliciano's face inches away from mine. Of course, he was snoring in an obnoxious way. I sighed, to see Lovino getting changed.

"Morning Bro." I said as I sat up straight. It was really awkward, because was in the middle of putting his pants on.

"Go back to sleep!" He said. Not know what to do, I laid down and again and closed my eyes.

"You can now wake up again." He said. This time, he was fully dressed.

"I'm your sister, what's the big deal?"

"Because. I like privacy. Now get dressed. I laid out some of Feliciano's clothes. It will do until you get to Prussia's house."

"Okay…" I said. He left the room, leaving me to get changed. I was just about to place my shirt on when Feliciano rolled over.

"Pompeii, come here." He said. I slowly approached him.

"Why do you call me Pompeii?" I asked softly.

"Because, you are the keeper of Popmeii. It was your job to protect your city. Just like how I protect the Northern part of Italy." He said is a sleepy voice. Guess I failed that, didn't I?

"Oh…" I said awkwardly. For some reason, this seemed normal to me. I didn't know why. I could believe it. I wanted to know more about this strange thing, but I guess I would have to hold my questions till later.

"Anyways, I'm not going to get off the boat. I wanted to say goodbye." He said sitting up. I was holding my shirt over my chest. It was sort of weird.

"I want you to be safe. I'll come visit you soon. Prussia is going to be teaching you how to become a strong county. You'll find your place Rosetta, I know you will." He said kissing my forehead. I bent down and gave him an awkward-I-have-a-shirt-covering-my-chest hug.

"Baii! Say hello to—" But he was already sleeping again. I sighed, placing the fancy shirt on. I could have passed as a young boy if my hair didn't reach my back, and my chest didn't stick out so much. I combed out my messy bangs from my forehead and walked out.

"I'm… ready."

ρ σ м ρ є ι ι

I won't lie. I held Lovino's hand the entire walk through the busy city.

"This is Prussia. I have no idea what he's doing with you, but you may be staying here." He said. I held onto his hand tighter.

"Don't worry too much." Said Hungary, who tagged along with us. Apparently, she used to know him very well. The place we were going was just a little past the city.

I nodded. As we walked by, I saw a man selling a rose ring. I stopped for a moment and stared at it. Lovino had given me some clothes, and packed along with the dried up rose ring that still smelled like ash.

Hungary looked at me for a moment, then went over to the man. She gave him a coin, and brought the rose ring over to me.

"Here. You look lovely." Said Hungary. I felt like I was going to start crying again.

"Thank you Miss Hungary!" I said hugging her tightly. She smiled sweetly.

"Your welcome." She said happily. I now held both the hands of Lovino and Hungary.

We had been walking for a very long time until we reached the gates of a big castle. I had never seen anything so big before.

"Romano, this is it." She said at the gate of a castle. '_Romano? That must be Lovino.'. _I thought to myself.

"Okay. Are you sure this going to work?" He asked. She nodded heavily.

All three of us walked in. As we walked, we were shot weird looks. I guess it's very uncommon to see a girl wearing pants? I wasn't too sure.

Soon, we reached a large room. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Please tell Gilbert that Elizabeth would like to speak with him." She said loudly. The castle guard nodding and hurried into another room.

Soon enough, an angry looking man with silver hair walked into the room.

"You! What do you want?" He asked as he walked towards us. He looked at all three of us. Hungary stood in front, her arms crossed. I stood in the back with Lovino, holding his hand still.

"How are you Prussia? I was hoping to strike a deal with you." She said in a sweet tone. I looked back and observed the man.

"You brought the Italian and a little girl, huh?"

"Listen to me. This girl just lost her entire kingdom. She didn't even know she was a keeper!" He walked past her to get a closer look at me. He had the most fierce red eyes I had ever seen.

"Ahh, would this be Pompeii? I just heard a report about that." He said while staring at me.

"Yes. No one can take her under their wing."

He then smirked.

"I see, I see, so… you came to the GREAT and POWERFUL Prussia to have him take over?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said waving her hand.

"Well, lucky you, I'm just starting to train Saxony and Bavaria in a few days. She can join if you want. But she's going to pretend to be a little boy. Sound fimliar Hungary?" He with a grin. Hungary frowned at him angrily. I felt my face turn white. _**Bavaria?**_

"Well you show her how to be a keeper? In all seriousness?" Asked Hungary.

"Yeah, yeah. Only because you thought I was awesome of too, I guess." He said with a small smile. Hungary and Lovino rolled their eyes.

"Promise you'll protect her then?" Asked Lovino.

"Yes, but you must remember~ SHE'S UNDER MY RULE!" The two sighed. This was a big move, but they were ready.

"Okay. But I want access to visit her with my brother whenever I want! She is my sister!" Lovino said, speaking up.

"Fine, fine. I don't have a problem with that. In that case, be off, leave the girl."

The nodded. I gave one last final hug to Hungary, and a kiss from Lovino.

The room was silent when the walked out. The guards all left, leaving and the silver haired man and I alone in the large room.

"Come forward." He said pointing a finger towards me. I took a gulp, and took a step forward.

"Well, if I train you, you must act like a man!"

"I'm a chick." I said flatly.

"That's besides the point! First off, you should cut off your hair!" He said pulling a dagger from his pocket.

"No! Stop!" I shouted before his top reached my silky waves. I pulled a ribbon from my pocket and pulled my hair up in high pony tail.

"Better?" I asked.

"I guess you could pass as a guy." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I lowered my eyebrows at him.

"We're going to need to pin up your chest. I don't want people think of you as a weakling." He then came around and pulled the small curl. I had just about had it with this guy until my felt my whole face heat up.

"Stop it!"

"Just like your brothers, that is your weak spot, eh? Good to know." He then went back to to walk around me.

I shut my eyes and sighed. Is this what it's really come to?

"You'll be training with two other boys. My brother and I are in charge of couching you. I have a room for you upstairs. NO ONE MUST KNOW YOU'RE A GIRL!" He yelled frantically.

"Si…" I said sadly.

"First off, you need to learn fluent German! Obviously a lot of people speak Italian, like myself, but you must learn German." I sighed. _Greeeaaaaaattt._

"Ay ay." I said saluting sarcastically.

"You'll be sharing a room with Bavaria." He said. Every time I heard the name, I felt a plunge of guilt. Why him? Why did if have to be him? Out of all the people, why did I have to meet up with this fool again?

"I have to share a room with a boy?" I asked bitterly.

"You must learn to act like him. This can be a test. He can't know you're a girl."

"You expect me to share a room with a boy… and not tell him a girl? Are you serious?" I asked.

"It's a training thing, darling. Now! I shall have a guard show you to your new room! If you need anything let one of them know, okay?" He said walking out of the room.

I followed one of the Prussian guards up the tall sets of stairs, till I finally reached the top floor.

"This is your room." He said opening the door. I nodded and thanked him. He soon left me alone in this room. The room was built up from a tower, giving you a wide view of Prussia.

I ran to the window and opened the glass, letting the fresh breeze pour in. The wind was a lot strong then I thought, blowing the roses and the ribbon from my hair back onto the floor of my room. I wasn't a little boy anymore, I was just Rosetta. It was a great feeling. I rested my hands on the sill of the window and stuck my head out, shutting my eyes. I wanted to pretend I was back home, but I knew it was too cold for it to be Italy.

I opened my eyes to see the rolling grasslands, and the bright blue sky. The puffy white clouds spread across the sky, blocking the sunlight. You could see the town from here. If you look south, you could see a river, and a forest. But mostly, it was just large grassy hills. It looked wonderful. I would do anything to just run through them. To be free. Yet I feel like a prisoner here. The wind now pulled at my hair, making the wind suck me from my room.

I sighed. I thought of how the Gardener would have loved it here. I sighed, and put my hands to my face.

I tried really hard to cry, but I couldn't help it when a tears splashed out. I took a deep breath, and looked towards the window again. I felt like my tears had just been stolen to the wind, and used as rain.

I looked down at the very bottom, following one the tears as hard as I could with me eyes. I saw three boys walking in. They all had blond hair and were very tall. As I looked down, I saw one boy look up right at me. My eyes grew large, and I ran behind the wall, where he couldn't see me. I was pretty high up, but it was hard not to see his periling eyes. The green ones made contact with my hazel ones. I watched as they grew large. I swiftly jumped down and closed the windows, making sure I was unseen.

Quickly. I put my hair back up in a pony tail, and found a cloth to wrap my chest in. I sighed, when I looked in the mirror. I could really pass as real boy if I tried hard enough. I had a very femine face, but so does my brother, and last time I check, they were guys. I couldn't fail Prussia. For some reason, my heart started to beat a ultra fast light. I needed to calm down. I closed my eyes for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself.

ρ σ м ρ є ι ι

* * *

; A ; Pompy! It's okay!

Thanks for reading! I love listening to the music from Joe Hisaishi while reading this. It just makes it super epic! Seriously! The Castle in the Sky theme is perfect for this! YAAY! Thanks for reading! Review if you can! xoxo

ARPK


End file.
